<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by Bibitawan_kana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756520">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibitawan_kana/pseuds/Bibitawan_kana'>Bibitawan_kana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibitawan_kana/pseuds/Bibitawan_kana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew promised to marry Gulf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 9 am in the morning. Everyone invited to the wedding was already in church. Everyone was ready and excited to witness the happy ending. </p><p>Gulf is having mixed feelings while waiting for the time, the time to walk down the aisle. He was sitting meekly while Mild slightly arranged his misaligned bangs and wipe the never ending sweat in his forehead. Mild was gushing at how he looks so gorgeous in his white attire, and he smiles because he knows it’s true.</p><p>…</p><p>A few minutes passed and the ceremony has finally began. </p><p>One.Two.Three.Four.Five.Six.Seven.</p><p>Gulf mentally counted his steps as he gets closer to the altar.</p><p>One.Two.Three.Four.Five.Six.Seven.</p><p>That was the last count before facing the man who promised to marry him.</p><p>It's Mew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you crying?" A young Mew asked.</p><p> </p><p>                                          "Who are you?" Young Gulf answers back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Mew. Why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>                           "Mild took away my leaves and flowers."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf responded with tears running in his cheeks. Baffled Mew asked him of what he'll do with plants.</p><p> </p><p>                         "For cooking! Duh!" Gulf answered annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf couldn't understand why Mew was questioning him. Every kid knows about it. Gulf was about to go away when suddenly Mew held his hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll play with you, so stop sulking. Oh but before that--"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Mew put his hands in Gulf's face.</p><p> </p><p>                         "What are you doing!? Your hand smells."</p><p> </p><p>"My mama told me that it is not good to let your tears dry in your cheeks. If you do, the monsters will see it."</p><p> </p><p>                                  " W-what would the monsters do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Secret~ but promise me if you ever cry, wipe it immediately or better don't ever cry again, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Frightened Gulf just nodded and urged Mew to gather leaves with him and teach him how to play cooking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kids II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf and Mew were both young when they first met. Mew was the only friend and playmate Gulf have as no one wants to play with him. It’s either other kids find him stubborn, clumsy or hot tempered. Gulf thought that he would be forever alone until he met Mew. Mew continued to be friends with him despite Mew gradually losing friends as he always chose to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your always alone. It is lonely to be alone.” Mew said one day. </p><p> </p><p>Mew taught him a lot of things in all aspects of life. Mew became his safeguard. The one he shares his concerns and happiness. Mew is his comfort. <br/>Gulf was a crybaby, but ever since he met Mew who scared him about the elemental creatures taking humans who let their tears dry, he learned to be mentally strong and to never ever cry again. </p><p>No matter what happens. He will not cry, so that the elementals could not find him.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Summer 2005</p><p> </p><p>“ Do you ever think that will be friends forever?” Gulf asked.</p><p> </p><p>“ Of course will be friends forever! Ill be always be by your side” Mew replied.</p><p> </p><p>“ Why are you so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you a hundred percent and I won’t leave you, you’re to clumsy to be left alone” Mew laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“ When I grow up I would never be clumsy!” Gulf annoyingly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh why are you so sure eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf suddenly stands proudly. “Because I’m me! I’ll show to you that I will be tougher in the future. How about you? What do you see in the future of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure, definitely sure that you'll fall in love with me” Mew replied smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuck! In your dreams.” Gulf disgustingly said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>